In another life
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: AU! Eddie and Waylon live a pretty regular life till Eddie begins to remember his abusive childhood resulting in his sanity snapping. Will Waylon be safe or will he end up like Eddie's victims? WARNING: boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU! Eddie Gluskin owns his own tailor shop (what a shock!) and Waylon Park is a college student. In the fiction they live together as a couple! Waylon is 25 years old with short dirty blond hair and Eddie is 30 years old same hairstyle as in game (^o^). boyxboy**

 **In another life:**

 **Chapter 1**

The bed creaked as Waylon moaned clenching the bed sheet under him he was on all fours. He was pulled back by his hips making him gasp as his lover gained more depth.

"Aahh, E-Eddie…" Waylon moaned in pleasure Eddie leaned in closer kissing his shoulder.

"Does it feel good…?" Eddie asked while he moved his hips.

"Mm aah y-yes…" Waylon replied looking back at him. Eddie grabbed Waylon's face pulling him in pressing his lips against him. Waylon moaned into their kiss before he broke away to cry out once more.

"Aah Eddie…. T-there!" Waylon cried Eddie pulled him back on to his lap. Waylon shook with pleasure feeling Eddie sliding in a bit more.

"Eddie…" Waylon moaned titling his head back Eddie wrapped his fingers around Waylon's member pumping it. It wasn't long till both had reached their climax ending their intimate night.

* * *

Waylon slowly opened his eyes waking up he sat up rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to see the spot next to him was empty; Eddie stood in the kitchen wearing nothing but his black briefs he poured the coffee into the cups while listening to the news.

"Morning." Waylon spoke entering the kitchen admiring the view of his well-toned lover.

"Morning." Eddie greeted with a smile as Waylon walked over to him pressing his lips to his.

"I'll be late tonight." Eddie informed looking down at his lover who frowned a bit.

"I have a client who is getting married soon and I'm working on her dress." Eddie added Waylon sighed stepping back. Eddie held the cup of coffee out for him.

"Can't be helped." Waylon replied taking the cup from Eddie.

"Listen, I know I haven't been around lately and-"

"It's fine. I understand how important your work is." Waylon replied looking back at him with a smile.

"Thank you." Eddie smiled taking him into his arms holding him.

* * *

Waylon sat at the kitchen table typing on his laptop till he stopped a moment. He looked over at his cell phone that rested on the table next to his laptop, he sat staring at it for a moment. It was a Saturday a day that Eddie usually has off, but not today.

"We haven't had any real time together, with my schooling I'm kept busy and Eddie… well he's pretty well known for his skill on making and adjusting dresses." Waylon rested his arms on the table laying his head down taking a break from his studies remembering when they had first met.

 _ **6 Months Ago:**_

 _Waylon entered the shop looking around at the displayed clothing on the mannequins._

 _"Whoa, is this all made by him?" He wondered admiring the work._

 _"Welcome!" The voice greeted Waylon looked over to see the tall man. He had his black hair slicked back. He wore black pants with a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a V cut in front. Waylon stood feeling his cheeks begin to feel warm. He couldn't help but find this older man attractive. Especially his blue eyes._

 _"Uh h-hi." Waylon greeted._

 _"Can I help you?" He asked._

 _"Um I need a patch job." Waylon replied showing him the jacket the gentleman took the jacket looking at the tear._

 _"I-I tried to fix it myself but I'm not very good." Waylon blushed looking away feeling embarrassed about his crappy work._

 _"This jacket must mean a lot to you." He replied with a smile._

 _"It was a gift from my mother." Waylon replied looking up at the man._

 _"I see, well a job like this should only take a few minutes." He smiled._

 _"Great!" Waylon smiled._

 _"My name is Eddie Gluskin by the way." He introduced._

 _"W-Waylon Park." He replied._

* * *

"This is amazing!" The young woman yelled excited by her dress.

"Glad to see you are happy with the progress so far." Eddie replied.

"You're a life saver!" The woman replied looking at herself in the mirror her hands resting on her belly.

"It's not as obvious now as it was before." She commented looking back at Eddie who nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother." She laughed.

"I believe a congratulation is in order." Eddie smiled.

"Thank you Eddie." She replied.

"What about you Eddie?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you want a family? A wife?" She asked Eddie stood taking in the question lowering his gaze.

"I… "

"You would make a wonderful father and husband Eddie." She complimented Eddie stood forcing a smile on.

"T-thank you." He replied.

* * *

Eddie stood in the back room of his shop looking at the dress he was working on he grabbed the fabric thinking about the question he was asked.

 _"Do you want a family?"_ The voice echoed in his mind.

 _"Eddie when you grow up find a girl like your mother and marry her…"_ the voice spoke in his head making him jump and body tremble.

"F-father…" He mumbled not wanting to remember his abusive childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The little boy sat in the room alone playing with his toys till the door opened he looked back to see his father enter the room._

 _"Come Eddie it's time to play with daddy." He smiled taking him by his hand leading him into the room closing the door behind him._ Eddie shot his eyes open waking up from his nightmare he laid in bed as the sweat trickled down his face his chest rising and falling. Eddie sat up in bed covering his face with his hand.

* * *

Eddie stood in the shower watching the water spiral down the drain he seemed to be in some trance till the knocking on the door snapped him back.

"Eddie? Is everything alright?" Waylon asked Eddie stood in the shower looking back at the door.

"Y-yeah I'll be out in a bit…." Eddie replied stopping the water. Eddie grabbed the towel wrapping it around his waist he slicked his black hair back. He wiped the mirror clean looking at his reflection. He shook his head opening the bathroom door to see Waylon standing there.

"Y-you were in there for a while…." Waylon commented with a frown.

"Just lost track of time is all." Eddie replied walking passed Waylon to the bedroom Waylon stood watching him.

"I'm heading off to class now!" Waylon informed Eddie said nothing entering the room. Waylon stood and adjusted his messenger bag leaving their apartment.

* * *

Waylon sat in the class room not really paying attention to the lecture his professor was giving he was too pre-occupied with Eddie's odd behavior.

 _"He's been acting strange lately… Did something happen?"_ Waylon wonder he sighed looking down at his notebook.

 _"He usually tells me of things that happen at his shop… maybe something really bad did happen and he doesn't want to tell me…"_

 _"An unhappy customer?"_ Waylon wondered trying to think of what could have put his lover in a bad mood.

* * *

Eddie stood in the back room of his shop working on the dress till the bells chimed signaling he had a customer. Eddie rose to his feet he seemed to be out of it.

"Welcome…" Eddie greeted looking up to see the hooded man his hands in pocket, he was clear trouble but Eddie didn't seem to react to the danger in front of him.

"Money now!" He demanded pulling the knife out walking to Eddie grabbing him by his collar of his shirt.

"I'm not playing around!" He yelled throwing a punch Eddie stumbled back his cheek stinging from the hit.

"You want to get hurt!?" He asked reaching for him.

 _"If you don't want it to hurt then stop fighting Eddie!"_ the voice echoed in his head this sent shivers down Eddie's spin forcing him to remember his childhood. Without thinking Eddie shot his hand out stopping him.

"The fuck!?" The man asked trying to free his arm.

"Let go!" He yelled bringing his free hand down only to be caught as well by Eddie.

"Filth… " Eddie mumbled.

"You're filthy…." Eddie added looking up at the man looking at him with insane eyes, the man froze beginning to feel the fear buildup in him.

"H-hey man…" He spoke only to freeze to feel the blade pierce him. It happened all too sudden he stood tears running down his cheeks looking down to see Eddie's hand holding the knife. When did he get the knife? Was too scared to notice?

"I… I can fix you… yes I can make you beautiful…." Eddie smiled leaning in close to the robber.

"Please… let me go…" He cried wanting to get away regretting his bad choice. Eddie raised his arm knocking the robber out.

 **HOURS LATER:**

"I know, the choices you made were not the best… and I did say I would fix you… but some are beyond help…" Eddie spoke covered in blood looking at the man tied to the table in the back room. He had pieces of flesh missing from his body. Eddie tried his best to remove the filth from his body. Eddie walked to the dead man looking at him.

"The things they did… I didn't know they were wrong… " Eddie spoke remembering everything that his father and uncle had done to him as a young boy.

"H-had I know…!" Eddie yelled his eyes filling with rage.

"Fifthly-!" He yelled shaking his head falling to his knees holding his head.

"I-I didn't know…" He sobbed alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waylon jumped to hear the door of their apartment close he had falling asleep at the kitchen table waiting for Eddie to get home.

"Eddie." Waylon spoke to see him enter the room.

"Darling, what are you doing…?" Eddie asked.

"I was waiting for you, did you have your phone off? I tried calling." Waylon pressed his brows annoyed.

"I-sorry I was very busy at the shop today…" Eddie explained Waylon sighed trying to not let his emotions get the best of him.

"No I'm sorry, I know how busy you can get." Waylon replied lowering his gaze to the ground a moment of silence passed the room till Waylon gained the courage to talk.

"Eddie, if something is bothering you, you would tell me right?" Waylon asked looking up at Eddie who smiled.

"Of course darling." Eddie replied walking to Waylon wrapping his arms around him Waylon smiled hugging Eddie back.

"Has any-?" Waylon wanted to ask but was interrupted by Eddie pressing his lips to his Waylon blushed closing his eyes enjoying their sweet kiss. Eddie pulled away looking into Waylon's eyes caressing his cheek.

"I want to make love to you darling…" Eddie spoke Waylon felt his cheeks burn up and look away embarrassed.

"I-I want to, too…" He replied.

Waylon moaned as Eddie's hands explored his slim body, Waylon laid on his side with Eddie behind him pulling him by his waist back to him pressing his body against him. Waylon was stripped of his clothes as for Eddie he remained in his pants and nothing else. Eddie was already hard and was grinding against Waylon's ass. Eddie leaned in running his tongue on the back of his neck making him tremble, Eddie's hands rested on Waylon's chest fondling him. Waylon couldn't help but notice Eddie was caressing his chest more than usual. This made Waylon feel a little insecure.

"Eddie hurry and put it in…." Waylon spoke Eddie looked at him.

"I haven't prepared you yet darling." Eddie replied Waylon pressed his brows together sitting up pushing Eddie back down on to his back mounting keeping him from getting up.

"I don't care." Waylon replied as he held Eddie's hard cock in place sliding down making him flinch to the pain.

"Aaahhh….!" Waylon cried.

"Darling…" Eddie groaned in pleasure though he was worried seeing his lover in pain.

"Nhh, ahh…" Waylon moaned titling his head back trying to endure the pain as he continued.

"Shit…. You're so big…." Waylon commented licking his lips looking down at Eddie.

"Are you ok…?" Eddie asked caressing Waylon's cheek.

"I'm fine…" Waylon replied, he bit his lower lip pushing down taking Eddie all the way in both moaned in bliss. Eddie gritted his teeth waiting for him to adjust before he began to move.

"You did it all by yourself, you're amazing darling." Eddie praised running his fingers threw his short hair. Waylon looked at Eddie with tears running down his flushed face.

"Aah, E-Eddie…" Waylon moaned Eddie smiled resting his hands on his waist after a brief moment Waylon began to move. Eddie groaned tilting his head back enjoying the feeling Waylon rested his hands on Eddie's chest.

"Nhh…" Waylon brought Eddie's face to his pressing his lips to his kissing him deep. Waylon tried to fight Eddie's tongue for dominance only to fail and feel Eddie's tongue win the fight. Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon, Waylon could tell Eddie was taking over. Waylon was laid on his back as Eddie broke their deep kiss.

"I want to fill you up… darling…" Eddie smiled as he took Waylon's erection in hand and began to pump he moved his hips making Waylon moan enjoying the double pleasure.

"Eddie….!" Waylon cried feeling himself release in Eddie's hand. Eddie's body trembled as he released his seed inside of Waylon who laid in ecstasy.

"Mmm, darling." Eddie moaned planting kisses on his temple. Waylon closed his eyes passing out. Eddie's hand trailed down to Waylon's flat stomach caressing him as if he was expecting Waylon to become pregnant after their night.

* * *

Waylon opened his eyes waking up he looked over to see the spot next to him was empty Waylon pressed his brows together getting up only to flinch from the pain he was feeling in his waist.

"Shit…" He cursed he carefully got up slipping on some sweat pants walking to the kitchen. Eddie appeared to be gone, Waylon stood alone in the kitchen thinking about last night.

 _"He… was touching me like… I was a woman…."_ Waylon thought remembering how his hands caressed his flat chest he shook his head trying not to think of it.

"No… it's probably nothing…" Waylon smiled in denial.

* * *

Eddie stood alone in the back room of his shop he had disposed of the body and had cleaned up the room the bells chimed making him look back.

"Eddie!" The cheerful voice called. It was his client, the one who need her dress soon. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming.

"Hello." He replied.

"Eddie! Oh are you alright? You don't look to well." The bride to be frowned walking to him.

"Just a headache, I have your dress have a seat I'll bring it to you." He informed walking back. The bride sat down pulling her phone out, Eddie walked back with the dress in hand the bride gasp running to him in awe.

"Amazing!" she praised taking it.

"Your bride will never have to worry about finding the perfect dress since she has you." The bride smiled Eddie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Waylon stood outside of Eddie's shop the lights were still on it was already dark. He sighed entering the building the bells chiming as the door closed behind him. Waylon walked in looking around in the back ground you could the song "Where in the world can my lover be?" by Kal Hemp playing.

"Eddie?" Waylon called out walking to the back, maybe Eddie didn't hear him come in. Waylon stood looking at the back room nothing but dresses he had been working on.

"Not here?" Waylon asked himself till the hand on his shoulder scared him making him jump wide eye. Waylon turned around to see Eddie looking at him.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry." Eddie apologized Waylon smiled placing his hand over his chest feeling his heart race.

"I-it's fine." Waylon replied.

"What are you doing here darling?" Eddie asked with his head tilting to the side.

"I-I wanted to see you…" Waylon replied.

"I see," Eddie stood looking at Waylon, Waylon couldn't help but feel uncomfortable something was different about Eddie.

"Can I ask a favor darling?" Eddie asked Waylon nodded.

"Yeah." Waylon replied.

"I have a customer and you are close to her measurements would you mind trying out the dress?" Eddie asked with a smile Waylon stood a little unsure.

"I…. s-sure." He replied.

"Excellent." Eddie grinned excited for him to agree.

"Please go into the changing room I will bring the dress right away!" Eddie explained as he left the room, Waylon sighed walking into the room pulling the curtain closed and began to undress. Eddie had brought the dress and gave it to Waylon to try on. Waylon stood embarrassed to be in the wedding dress not something he felt comfortable doing but it was to help the man he loved. Waylon pulled the curtain back with flushed cheeks as Eddie stood in awe to see him.

"W-well?" Waylon asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Eddie commented walking to Waylon.

"Can I change now…?" Waylon asked lowering his gaze.

"Not yet…" Eddie replied pulling him towards him.

"E-Eddie?" Waylon asked confused as to what he was doing.

"Seeing you in the dress is stirring me up…." Eddie grinned looking down at him. His hand slide down to Waylon's ass squeezing it making him gasp.

"W-wait! Eddie let me change first!" Waylon pleaded trying to escape his grasp only to be pinned to the wall as Eddie leaned in placing his lips to his.

"Mmm! S-stop! What if someone comes in?!" Waylon asked.

"I've locked up so no one will come…." Eddie replied slipping one hand under the dress.

"You look stunning in the dress I made you…" Eddie confessed Waylon shot his eyes up.

"W-what did you say?" Waylon asked looking up at Eddie.

"It's for you darling… I want to get married, have a family…. I want to be a father…." Eddie smiled Waylon looked at Eddie completely confused. Married? A family did he mean adoption?

"W-what…?"

"I want you to have my baby…." Eddie grinned resting his hand over Waylon's stomach. Waylon couldn't help but freeze with fear, what had happened to him. What was he talking about?

"E-Eddie…. I-I can't do that, I-I'm a man." Waylon explained Eddie looked into Waylon's eyes.

"I just need to make a few cuts…." Eddie replied making Waylon more scared than he already was.

"You're going to be beautiful…." Eddie added before everything around Waylon went dark.

END


End file.
